Halfway There
by LaurenMac
Summary: Sarah Allen is a student at Military Academy run by the Decepticons and is going to be a experiment whether she likes it or not! Can the autobots get to her before it begins? R R
1. Intro and 1st chapter

Halfway there:

Halfway there came at a idea during Bootcamp for my high school funny huh? I go to a Military Academy and I am not a bad girl I just got interested and well heres the story :) Oh btw Miss Independent may not b updated for a while cuz my beta is being slow and I wanna give her time so I'm letting her do whatever...

SUMMARY: A military Academy was taken over by the Decepticons and this is the story of one cadet named Sarah and her experiances in the academy. The Autobots doesnt know til later..

* * *

Prologue:

_I was standing at attention listening to my drill sargent going on and on about how terrible our flight was for tripping and causing a big ruckus by having a domino effect. I was trying to not snicker about what happened then we heard a Helicopter and the sound was close so everyone in the Delta Company including me looked at the helicopter. Helicopters never land at this Academy so it was odd that a Helicopter was going to our school My Drill Sargeant called Ten Hut and the company saluted the thing since it looked what had a important person on it. I got wierd vibes off the thing like to get away from it and run away from it as fast as I can. My instinct was yelling at me but I stayed put. The last thing we expected was the Helicopter to fold into itself sort of like Transforming into a giant robot. Thats when everyone started to run towards the woods that surrounded the campus but I was a slow runner so I was in the back of the running crowd. What we didnt expect was a jet to transform and helped the helicopter._

* * *

After the Prologue:

**1 year later **

I was called to the Commanders office for hitting a superior who said something about Woman not being able to live up to the standards of the Army. I knocked on the Commander's door and the Commander said come in and I walked in and saluted "1st Lt. Allen reporting sir!" The Commander had red eyes just like all the teachers had now days. "At ease Lt" The commander told me to relax a little and I relaxed somewhat. " when you slapped your superior which was Brigadier General Black what were you thinking?" Commander asked me with inquisitive look but I really know he could care less what I did as much as his underlings. "Sir, I overheard what he said about females not being able to run anything I took offense and acted in what I think what was right to do Sir." I replied to his question with a quickness that I wanted to get out of there quickly.

"Allen, for your punishment you have to do P.T and you cannot have Dinner at all tonight. You are Dismissed" The Commander told me my punishment and I saluted him and walked out briskly. I walked outside and went to a hill to watch everyone go about thier business and I sighed thinking about P.T and no eating at all. "God please help this school make someone or something to destroy this school and the hell hole" I groaned while looking up at the sky. The Schools clock tower rang 4 times which means 0400 hours which is a warning that you have an hour to get inside.

I was walking to my barracks when I felt my cell phone vibrate. When the new team whose formerly name is the Decepticons took over the school and forced everyone to give up thier electronics. I hid mine so well that they couldnt find it or just didn't try to find mine I dont know and I dont care as long as I keep it with me. I went to the private bathroom and looked at whose calling me and it was Godfather Sam Witwicky I immediatly answered.

"Hey Sam" I whispered quietly.

"Hey Sarah I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to see you tomorrow" Sam replied to my greeting.

"Sam you know the school doesn't allow visitors" I whispered harshly to him and I checked to make sure I wasn't being watched and I wasn't thankfully.

"Come on Sarah I'm going to be there and I'm going to take you out because your birthday is tomorrow and you can't stop me" Sam said triumphantly and I just sighed.

"Fine, Look Sam I gotta go I guess see you tomorrow then" I whispered and hung up, after I hung up I hid my phone in a new place I found in my pants. I walked out and went to my bunk and I saw my superior Ash there going through my stuff. "Mam? Is there something I can help you with?" I asked Ash and she looked up with her hot coal eyes glaring at me and stood up straight. "Allen I have orders to search your belongings to see if you have any Contraband there and you have no contraband" She told me and I smiled a little and saluted her which she returned back.

Ash turned her back and walked away to her private quarters. I sat on my bunk which the low one thank god and started to clean up the mess Ash made. I blinked back tears when I saw that she tore a picture of my family before they were in the Twin Towers when they went down. I just sniffed a little to keep the tears from coming down.

I was in 4th grade when I got home I noticed something off was in the house because usually my mom or dad were home from work and saw the note I was staring to get worried after a while of being home alone.

_Sarah! Me and your dad have to work late will be back around 7:00 pm so just act good while we are at work!  
Love ya!  
Mommy + Daddy_

I went to the neighbors and they tried to call their cell phones but to no avail. I stayed at my neighbors until a policeman came to my house then went to my neighbors after they motioned to come over there. The policeman told that my parents went missing and they can't find them. The policeman looked at me and asked me where my parents worked and I replied "The 2 big towers in the Middle of New wark city." The policeman looked sad.

I gathered all the pieces of the ripped up pieces of the photo and threw them in the trash. The Barrack I was in was empty because everyone went to eat dinner and I checked the time and it was 0700 and bed time was 0900 and then for me since I am in trouble it is 0600. Hopefully Sam can get past everything and take me out for a hour or two.

I drifted off to sleep in my BDU and I woke up at 0400 to someone shaking me awake and I was about slug the person but it was Sam who woke me up. I got up and made sure everyone else was asleep and I snuck out with Sam tugging me to his car and I saw Lt. General Cade and started to run faster with Sam. I got in his Camaro and Sam drove silently off the campus avoiding the obstacles and I looked at him like he's crazy. Sam got on the highway and I breathed a sigh of relief but until I saw Cade following us. "Sam..If I were you do not look behind you just drive faster." I said in a deadly voice but also scared voice.

We reached New York City which was 20 minutes away from the Academy and Sam drove to a parking garage that connects to his apartment. I went to my room which I had personalized a lil and yes I do have my own room at Sam Witwickies apartment. I grabbed a change of clothes and took off my dogtags and changed into skinny jeans and a top that says New York City with the Twin Towers. I put my in a messy ponytail and I walked out with a pair of Gladiator Sandals. Sam was sleeping on the couch and I went into the fridge and grabbed a apple.

I looked around his apartment which was huge compared to regular small apartments in New York City and noticed he remodled a little bit with a new couch and a new t.v. I finally looked at the view Sam had over New York City and watched the sunrise over the Skyscrapers. I jumped 5 feet in the air when someone knocked on the door and I looked into the peephole and saw Lt. General Cade and Commander Tron there and I started to freak out.

I went to the bathroom and changed into pajamas. I came out and saw Cade and Tron there talking with Sam. I kept from sight until Sam called me over by the fake name he used when people went looking for me from the academy. I acted tired and rubbed my eyes for a lil effect and yawned "Yah Bro?" Cade and Tron looked at me and looked at them like I didn't know them but they knew me Sam asked me "Did you ever go to the Killian West Military Academy?" and I replied "No bro remember I go to New York Prep.."

I yawned again fakely and then I went to the kitchen and made cofee which I actually hated. The two guys left and Sam called a friend then hung up.

* * *

Yes Sarah knows about the Decepticons but not the Autobots she doesn't know they are on earth. Sam is her Godfather which is like idk how to explain it but its like the person the parents ask to help them with the baby or something like that lol! Sam sneaks on the school grounds once or twice a year to make sure that Sarah is okay. Sam doesn't know that the school is run by Decepticons..yet.. Bumblebee knows something is up at the school but keeps his mouth closed about it. How is Sarah going to the Military Academy? She goes cuz of her excellent grades and all that good stuff! REVIEWWW! :D

xoxoxo

MCA


	2. Well we iz slagged

Halfway there:

I'm updating while I have a chance O.O My legs feel like rubber! You have no ideaaa how that feels like.. Anyways I've been bored and well read this used to b in the movie Transformers section but I felt like moving it to the cartoons..SAM IS RICH CUZ OF THE WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM AND ALSO HE WORKS FOR THE N.E.S.T TEAM TOO SO THAT KINDA EXPLAINS WHY HE HAS A HUGE APARTMENT!

SUMMARY: A military Academy was taken over by the Decepticons and this is the story of one cadet named Sarah and her experiances in the academy. The Autobots doesnt know til later..

* * *

Lyrics:

_You act, act like_  
_That I don't have a clue_  
_You think you know it all  
-Don't Walk Away by Miley Cyrus-_

* * *

**Going back..**

I sipped a drink of water and Sam sighed while starting to talk to me "Sarah I'm goin to take you shopping for a while for your birthday is that okay?" I looked at him with a 'No Duh' expression and he rolled his eyes. "Mikaela is going to meet up with us for lunch at the diner you like I hope you don't mind" Sam told me while we were walking down the hall to the adjacent parking garage to his comaro. "Sure let me watch you two have a big make out session while I'm eating a pizza and also eating fries fun!" I replied sarcastically when really me and mikaela actually hate each others guts. The hate began when I visited Sam in the 8th grade and Sam was in the 11th grade dating Mikaela.

~2 years ago~

_"SAM!" I yelled out in excitement and hugged him really tight and he hugged me back while his parents were watching from the sidelines. "Whose this Sammy?" A girl with a tank top and a short short skirt with blue eyes. "This is my goddaughter Sarah and Sarah this is Mikaela my girlfriend" Sam introduced us and we both shook hands._

_"Sam you know the military academy thats 20 minutes away from my house?" I looked at Sam and asked him he replied "Yea I know the place what about it?" I replied hesitantly and then the hesitance turned into excitement "I got in! they told me they were really excited about having me with thier graduating class of 2012!"_

_Sam hugged me again and said "That's great! You-" Mikaela interrupted him "Sam I'm tired and she had a look that said I want you now" I made a gagging noise and pretend to stick my finger down my throat. "Mika if your tired then go to my room and take a nap." Sam told Mikaela affectionatly._

_"It's okay Sam I gotta go I'm only here for a week in Nevada and my neighbor has been taking care of me so what she says goes but Sam I might not see you for a couple of years or so!" I told Sam as I was walking away and I got a txt message from a unknown number._

_Doan toch mah bf or u die like a freak u iz-Mika_

* * *

"Sam What do you see in her?" I asked while Sam drove to my favorite place in the whole New York state which is New York Mall. "I love her and I think I might pop the question tonight on a date tomorrow what do you think?" Sam looked at me and I felt like screaming Noo but I faked a smile and replied "That's great!" Sam parked at the top of a parking garage which was 13 stories high. I heard a helicopter in the distance and I looked at the Helicopter which was coming fast.

The helicopter transformed into Blackout and saw me I squeaked at the look at the smile blackout shown at me which was evil. The comaro transformed which scared me and the yellow bot attacked Blackout. "Woah go yellow bot take down that evil brig general!" I muttered amazed that there were others. Sam grabbed a hand and started dragging me away from the fight and I got the hint and ran along with Sam then I started to run faster then Sam "Come on Sam! Run like your life depends on it!" I used my command voice. Sam caught up with me and we finally got on the ground level.

By then Lt. Commander Scream joined the fight as well as a blue and red robot. "Give me Sarah you scrap heaps! Megatron wants to speak with his lieutenant!" Yelled Blackout and Starscream just screeched like a pussy. "What is Blackout talking about Sarah?" Sam asked when we were hiding and I just shrugged "I don't know but I'm gonna give myself up cuz it looks like the other two are getting tired." I got up from my place and put my fingers in my mouth and whistled then they stopped fighting I yelled "Hey Black and Scream if you want me to come with you compliantly then leaves those two alone." The red and blue looked like he wanted to stop me I looked at Blackout and he transformed his holoform opened a door on his side. I started to walk forward but Sam tried to stop me I just kept walking forward "Sarah don't do this!" Sam yelled at me to stop walking away from him and I turned before I got into the helicopter and gave him a salute and a slight nod.

Sam got my message and did the same thing. I got in and Blackout started to fly and I put on earmuffs and thats when Blackout started to demand answers "You insignificent flesh bag if you weren't so high Megatron would spare you but he needs you to keep order and how do you know the witwicky fleshling?" I took a minute to answer his question "I know Sam his name is Sam because he is my godfather.."

Starscreams screechy voice came in and just said something about killing me but can't. After a couple of minutes the helicopter landed on a empty spot and I got out once it was safe. Megatron along with his baffoon Barricade, Skywarp and Ramjet were there waiting for me to approach them. I remained at a respected distance and saluted. Which all of them returned but they all had murderous intent in thier eyes and I was in at ease position.

* * *

Ehh I felt like leaving it a cliffy :) Wooty woot lol Review :D Wish me luck on my PT! I need the luck! Review or I iz sad :'( my arms feel like rubber too :(


	3. Memories and WHAT THE FRAG!

Halfway there:

I'm updating while I have a chance O.O I'm going to be very busy for the next few days so no updates :( Also! If you figure out how Maria died I'll give you Bumblebee :) Naw jk jk I dont have a camaro I wish I did lol

SUMMARY: A military Academy was taken over by the Decepticons and this is the story of one cadet named Sarah and her experiances in the academy. The Autobots doesnt know til later..

* * *

Lyrics:

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_  
_I could really use a wish right now  
-Airplanes by B.O.B ft Hayley Williams-_

* * *

**Shooting Stars..yea right!**

Starscreams screechy voice came in and just said something about killing me but can't. After a couple of minutes the helicopter landed on a empty spot and I got out once it was safe. Megatron along with his buffoons Barricade, Skywarp and Ramjet were there waiting for me to approach them. I remained at a respected distance and saluted. Which all of them returned but they all had murderous intent in their eyes and I was in at ease position.

Megatron slapped me across the face and my face turned red as it was stinging too. "I want you to go to Sgt. Warps class so you can catch up and you have to attend a meeting with the top four teachers as a punishment" Starscream told me and I replied "Yes Sir!" I did an about face and ran towards to Skywarps class as fast as I can.

I walked in and I saluted Skywarp "Lt. Allen reporting for duty sir" He nodded his head and told me sit down in my regular seat. I sat down and Anastasia a friend of mine sent me a paper note which I opened while I was taking notes in the class.

_!Note!_

_Hey girl! The school was on lock down when you were gone where did you go?-Anya  
Hey back to you :) My godfather took me to NYC to celebrate my birthday which is today-Sazz  
OMG! Happy BDAY! -hugs you- Your godfather is cute you gotta hook me up sometime ;)-Anya  
Haha, No way sista! You ain't getting my godfather besides he's taken already by a whore who hates me just as I hate her-Sazz  
Awee :'( oh well Skywarp's been teaching us this stuff since like forever! But his human form is cute though :P-Anya  
Eww, No comment Anya..He has a millinia on you and trust me if he did date you it would be the end of the world or he's a desperado Sgt.-Sazz  
hmm..I guess your rite it would b perverted since he is 2 billion years older then me-Anya  
Yeah, No shit Sherlock hey Skywarp's looking at us will talk to you later in 4th k?-Sazz  
NOOO! Okay :) I mizz u already tell me when your Godfather is coming again!-Anya  
No Anya he is the only family I have left unless you want to see my crazy uncle but we really need to stop sending notes-Sazz  
KK! :)-Anya_

_!NOTE!_

My blue eyes just watched the board and I processed everything. The bell rung and the class went to their 3rd period class I got my stuff together and went to Thundercracker's class which was unfortunately P.T. I put my stuff down in my seat and stood at attention waiting for the teacher to come. "Okay class today we are going to do 2 miles and Lt. Allen for your disruption you have to do 3 miles" Thundercracekr told us what we are doing for the day I bit back the urge to groan at my extra mile but I can do it.

Thundercracker dismissed us and we all went to our locker rooms. "Hey Sarah why did you run away and come back?" A corporal asked me and I looked at her and replied "I gave myself up or they would have hurt the New York Mall and I don't want numerous people's blood on my hands for not stopping them.." The corporal just rolled her eyes and replied "You know that conscience of yours is going to be trouble for you and my granddaddy always said-" The whole room interrupted and repeated the saying that we have over a million times "We are all have good conscienses and only the bad have horrible conscience's."

"You know I would love to go giggin frog's with my brothers in Stienhatchee mm them frogs were good" A random private just yelled out. "You went giggin?" I asked her knowing some about giggin and she nodded her head yeah and I replied "I used to go giggin with my Uncle and Aunt's when we visited their farm see where my Uncle's farm is split in half by a river and every winter before I came here me and my cousin's used to sneak out and go giggin at the river but I haven't seen them in a couple of year's" I smiled and just shook my head at the memories popping up and one I will always remember for the rest of my life.

Memory~

_I was 14 years old when I was at my Uncle's farm and I stayed with them for a month and came back for the Bootcamp. Me and my cousins were the best of friends until I joined the academy. "Come on Sarah! Jack and Mike are outside with thier cars!" Maria whispered to me while we were getting ready for a party at Maria's Boyfriends party. "ugh fine, I'm hurrying up!" I replied and I looked in the mirror looking at the outfit I was wearing which was shorts and a tank top with flipflops and my hair up in a tight ponytail. I looked at maria who was wearing a long shirt and shorty shorts with her hair up in a ponytail too._

_"Jack loves me and I love him" Maria told me and I rolled my eyes smiling at what she said Jack was her boyfriend and her boyfriend is a really nice guy. "Haha okay whatever you say I just hope there won't be any alcohol or that will ruin my chances of staying in the-" I heard a thud and I looked over at Maria and she was on the ground convulsing. "MARIA!" I yelled and I tried to stop her convulsing but nothing was working. "UNCLE DAVE! SOMEBODY HELP!" I yelled and my uncle ran in. He immediatly called 911 and paramedics came. I looked on and when I saw the look the Paramedic gave my uncle and my aunt saw it she started crying. I ran up to Maria and checked her pulse there wasn't any there. "Maria! No you cannot die on me Maria! I love you Maria! Noo!" I started crying and trying to wake her up but it wasn't working. "Maria! You promised me we would be together forever! You promised me!" I sobbed harder and the paramedic just got me off of her._

_The other paramedic just pulled a blanket over her face and put her in the ambulance. I crumpled in grief of losing my best friend/ cousin/ soul sister she was everything to me._

Memory Over~~

I walked over to the starting line when Barricade walked up next to me and told me Megatron wanted to see me and I nodded. I walked to the office building and knocked on Megatron's door he said come in and I saluted him and he saluted me back. I noticed a guy in a suit with a florida state official name tag on his suit. I looked at Megatron like 'what the hell is he doing here' and Megatron just cleared his throat and said "Sarah this is Ashton apparently he's from the Florida State criminal lab and he has something to tell you." Ashton cleared his throat and his southern accent flated along with his words "Ma'am your Uncle and Aunt are in the Hospital and we don't know who would put arsenic in their foods do you know anyone who would do that to them?"

"No Sir I don't well I have a hunch and it might be Aaron my cousin who was disinherited from my uncle and aunt for joining the mafia if not then I dont know" I replied shakily. "Ma'am we have the best CSI team leading to this investigation and I'll trust your Commanding Officer to keep you updated on their status" Ashton's words came as a temporary comfort.

* * *

Aww :( Poor Uncle and Aunt sorry the chapter is so short! I'm going to b very busy the rest of the week so..yah If you figured out how Maria died then you would get the whole autobots ;) Naw jk jk I don't have that kind of money but oh well... REVIEW


	4. Changes Begin: Part 1

Halfway there:

I'm updating while I have a chance O.O I hope you like this chapter :) I havent got any Reviews :'( So PLZ REVIEW CUZ I FEEL UNDERAPPRECIATED!

SUMMARY: A military Academy was taken over by the Decepticons and this is the story of one cadet named Sarah and her experiances in the academy. The Autobots doesnt know til later..

* * *

Lyrics:

_Drivin' down to the club, where we go to dance  
Radio's blasting and the top is down  
There ain't nothin' in my way  
-Sweet sixteen by Hilary Duff-_

* * *

**Changed Forever..**

I looked at the day July 19th 2010 and it was a boring day except the fact it was the day Maria died. Her cause of death was seizure and she would have prevented it if she had taken her medicine. "Maria, I miss you so much." I muttered while enjoying the weekend well sort of apparently Megatron gave us two days to relax and get rested he says for the greater good but I say he has a big exam coming and he wants us to be prepared for it.

I inhaled and smelled some daises and exhaled currently enjoying the restful time. I looked at the slow moving clouds and started to drift off into Lala land or I like to call it Sarah land. In Sarah land there was everyone she ever cared about having parties and enjoying themselves. She got shaken out of Sarah land and she looked at the shaker and it was Frenzy. "Yo, Allen there's enemy near us and Megatron ordered all Cadets to go in the buildings" Frenzy motioned me to get up but I just rolled my eyes. I yawned and got up "Ya know I was just enjoying my semi nap" I groaned.

Frenzy just snickered and continued to be in step with me and I looked back at the hill. I saw the air shimmer a little and I shook my head thinking it was my imagination but I have a hunch it wasn't my imagination.

* * *

Mirage's P.O.V

I watched the girl I watched for the past 2 minutes sleep but I was invisible so she couldn't see me. I stayed really still when I saw Frenzy walk up to her and shook her awake and the girl just complied with what he said. _Slagging Decepticreep! Keeping people hostage I guess Bumblebee was right about when he got Decepticon readings. _I almost let my cover faltered but when the girl looked back and I got the impression she knew I was there but didn't probably want to tell or something. All the cadets at the academy were brought into by one building by all the decepticons.

/Optimus this place is crawling with Decepticons and it seems like the younglings are working with them/ I commed Optimus my leader.  
/Think of it another way Mirage and be careful do not get caught./ Optimus commed me back and I silently sighed.  
/Yes sir! I will report to you in a earth hour Mirage out/ I closed the com link and gain some more intelligence. I left the property after a hour and drove back to the Ark which was not that far. I typed in a password and Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were there waiting for me. "So? what do you think?" Bumblebee asked me about what I thought of the situation.

"After getting some intelligence from the mainframe it seems like Megatron is keeping these cadets of the military academy and he is planning a expirement on one cadet named Sarah Allen" Mirage just summed up what he found at the Academy. Sam came out "You sure that it's not Sarah Allen?" As soon as I heard the question and I looked at Sam and replied "I'm sorry but it's true, the nature of the expirement is to turn her into a Seeker Femme." After I told him Sam started to pace and freak out.

General P.O.V (Everyone in the Autobot base)

"My Goddaughter! Optimus you need to get her out of there now! I don't want her to be a guinie pig for those creeps!" Sam asked more like Demanded Optimus to save this Sarah Allen. "Does anyone know what the nature of the expirement?" Sam asked and Mikaela was around the corner listening to the conversation. Mikaela walked up to them "Why save her? She's just gonna be in the way" She asked them in a rude way. "From what I've gathered the expirement is going to be injecting her with unknown chemicals from a source of power that is from Seeker's sparks" Mirage answered Sam's question. "What? No no no no this is bad Oh no this is bad and if she survives this expirement?" Sam asked again. "Then she would be the most powerful Seeker Femme in the Galaxy." Optimus replied in a grave voice.

"What about her state of mind?" Sam looked at Ratchet and Ratchet looked guilty as he replies "If she is under the influence of Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet. Then she would be lost scientifically and emotionally." Sam cocked his head to the side in a Huh? type of way and Ratchet sighed "She would not be the way she used to be she would be evil and 20x worse then Megatron" Sam just mouthed a woah. "Team! Looks like we have a situation on our hands we need to save Sarah" Optimus stated. Skyfire just piped in "We could need another Arielbot to help us against the Decepticons."

MEANWHILE WITH SARAH!

Barricade's holoform covered my eyes and Starscream led me down a bunch of stairs and I got a wierd vibe when they took over the school. They let me go and I screamed bloody murder and tried to run away from the scientific lab well it looks like a torture room but Skywarp grabbed me and I flipped him. I started to run up the stairs but barricade grabbed me much tighter then Skywarp did and dragged me to a table and Megatron just loomed over me. "Well Allen you're going to be Slipstream for now on" Megatron chuckled darkly and I replied with a groan and muttered Mamma mia at the pain. Then I noticed needles closing in on me and then I came to my senses after being shocked at what Megatron said.

Once the needles hit my skin and started to take their time injecting whatever they are injecting but it hurt. I screamed and screamed until the pain was unbearable and passed out into the welcoming blackness.

* * *

Woah didn't expect that didya? I did :) She was originally going to be injected with chemicals from Unicron but I was naw and now shes a seeker well kinda! Will she join the Autobots or the Decepticons? Find out next time!

Preview:

_Optics: powering up_

_Engines: 30%_

_Ability to Fly: 100%_

_What the fuck is this? A wierd expirement?_


	5. Changes begain: Part 2 end

Halfway there:

I'm updating while I have a chance O.O I hope you like this chapter :) I havent got any Reviews :'( So PLZ REVIEW CUZ I FEEL UNDERAPPRECIATED!

SUMMARY: A military Academy was taken over by the Decepticons and this is the story of one cadet named Sarah and her experiances in the academy. The Autobots doesnt know til later..

* * *

Lyrics/Quotes:

_We can __We can __Break out of here _  
_Jump on over there __Where the air is clearer  
-Good and Broken by Miley Cyrus-_

* * *

**Changed Forever..**

As I awoke from the darkness that consumed me of a nameless pain that something caused me.

_Optics: 90%_

_Systems: 85%_

_Flight: 100%_

As I read the numerous the things that appeared in my sight and I started to wander what happened to me and I brought my arm to my line of vision and I let out a scream that can probably rival Starscreams. I sat up and looked at my body seeing its metal and I looked around. Soundwave was there recharging but there was his loyal cassett Ravage sitting on his lap and I bit back a snicker but Ravage was awake watching me. "What happened?" I spoke mostly to myself trying to remember what happened to me but to no available reason. "You are awake Slipstream that is a surprise" Three voices spoke at once and I looked at the source and saw it was Starscream Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"umm ok but why am I like this?" I asked them in a somwhat pissed off kind of way and Skywarp just purred. "You were our guinie pig if this expirement worked and you survived we just found out a new way to make new soldiers" Thundercracker told me while sharpening his talons and I looked at my hand and thought 'cool I finally have something I can stab stuff with.' Starscream and Skywarp chuckled and I looked at them crossly.

"Why are you laughing?" I said getting pissed off and Thundercracker replied "We can hear your thoughts because you are bonded to us." I immediatly yelled in a disgusted tone "Ewww! I'm married to yall? Thats just nasty!" Starscream just shook his head and replied in a ironic tone "No your not married to us we are bonded as Brother-Sister in Arms kind of way" I just got up and walked around in circles and Skywarp soon joined me but Thundercracker asked me "what are you doing?" I replied "I'm relieving stress and trying to think everything out." Starscream just grabbed my shoulder plate and dragged me to the outside I was trying to regain my balance as soon as Starscream stopped.

"Okay search the internet and look for a alternate form" Thundercracker told me and I picked out the F-35 Lightening 2 and I changed my color schemes to a Light Green and Darker sea green. I transformed and I liked my new form and Starscream mentions "Oh yah you have every ability that we gave to you like Thundercracker gave you his ability to make sonic booms, Skywarp gave you his ability to Transwarp, I gave you some Null Ray cannons and you have a energon sword" I inwardly smiled and transformed back into my robot mode and activated my energon sword and I looked at the hatch that lets me be able to have two swords instead of one.

I recombined them and put it away Megatron and Soundwave walked up to the four of us. Megatron smirked at me and I hid a lil behind Skywarp and Skywarp was shaking badly I bit back the urge to backhand Skywarp to Pluto. "Slipstream come out from behind Skywarp I'm not going to hurt you" Megatron sweetly demanded me to come out from Skywarp who jumped on Thundercracker and left me alone to face Megatron. "Erm..Hi" I said in a unenthusiastic tone and Starscream just was chuckling. "What do you say after Hi?" Megatron looked at me and I replied "Megatron?"

The said mech slugged me across the field and walked up to me demanding "What is it now?" I just layed there looking at the sky and replied "Lord Megatron." Megatron nodded his helm yes and I got up a little wobbly but I stablized myself before I fell again. "Lord Megatron, I was wandering if I can teach her basic flight manuevers so she won't perish if she goes into battle against the Autoscums." Starscream asked Megatron and he nodded his permission I followed the other seekers how the jumped up and transformed into their forms.

What I didn't expect the trine to stop and I couldnt stop until I hit another bot when I immediatly transformed and started to apologize to him "Omg I'm sorry! I didn't see ya!" But the Bot looked murderosly at me and aimed his cannon at me I immediatly held my servos to surrender. "Wow I never seen a 'con surrender!" The bot said in a southern accent and I looked back and saw my trine gone.

"Well sorry I'm not what you think what a 'con is I've just been changed like 3 hours ago" I spat and the bot started to falter and the other bots surrounded me. "What do you mean changed?" The biggest bot asked me and I replied "I dont know but I remember a sam witwicky being my godfather other then that my memory is gone." I saw vehicles come and stop and transformed except a yellow comaro and a Boy walked out of it.

I headed to the ground as fast as possible and Transformed infront of the others. "Wow sam your'e so small!" I exclaimed and immediatly every bot had their weapons out on me. Sam walked between me and the other bots, Sam looked at me and I got on my knees for him to see me better. Sam asked me questions which I answered and Optimus walked forward I growled because he was getting close to Sam and me. "Slipstream calm down he's not going to hurt me or hurt you" Sam comforted me and I nodded but I stood up because I sensed Megatron was coming.

"Megatrons coming" I immediatly picked Sam up and just as I have it Megatron started to fight and Bumblebee came to me. "Don't worry bee Slip ain't gonna hurt me she's okay" Sam comforted Bumblebee and Bumblebee went back to the fight and I looked at Starscream scanning for me and I hid from from his sight. Skywarp found me and I brought him to the down and shushed him because he was about to call out something. I heard Starscreams footsteps and I picked up Sam and started to run from him his null ray grazed the top of my wing.

"Sam I'm going to do something very stupid..HEY DECEPTICONS LOOK WHO I GOT! I GOT SAM WITWICKY!" I shouted the last part and the decepticons looked at me and started to go after me which I ran from the Decepticons which was pretty hilarious. I got past prowl and prowl bluestreak mirage started to pick off the Decepticons one by one. The Decepticons retreated and I stopped and put Sam on the ground and looked around at the Autobots.

_Anger, __Mistrust, __Hurt _filtered in through my bond with the others and I sent back _shock _I heard a voice and it said _Why did you do that Slip? _I replied _To do it for fun! _The autobot that look like 2 be the security officer put stasis cuffs on me and they transported me 2 their base and I was dragged along because I couldn't move at all and once they got thier they locked me in a cage.

I was guarded 24 hours 7 days a week for 2 weeks before Optimus Prime, Sam and the Security bot now named Prowl came and took me to a room where it was dark and my optics automatically got adjusted to it. "Alright Slipstream tell me how you came to be" Prowl said snidely obviously mad at me for no apparent reason. "All I remember is that I woke up in a medical lab or Scientific lab and there was Soundwave and his pet Ravage. The next thing I remember is that I remember Sam and I learned that I am bonded to my now apparent Brothers Starscream, SkyWarp and Thundercracker. Sir," I replied trying to stay sane by not being able to go outside.

Optimus asked me a next question which I had a bit of trouble answering "Are you Sarah Allen?" I looked at Sam who was on the Table looking at me and then another bot came in and it was bumblebee with Mikaela. "Oh look it seems like the freak is a freak now!" Mikaela laughed obviously happy and I let growl escape my vocalizer and a threat "I am the size of the Empire State Building I have Advanced Weaponry and I have uncanny abilities and the others will not stop me from squishing you. You are the bane of the human race Mikaela Banes" Mikaela laughed and replied "Oh you got my last name freak it's Witwicky now." I let out a growl and a cat like hiss at her she just laughed and walked back to Bumblebee.

"What do you mean by having uncanny abilities?" Prowl asked shocked at my outburst and I just shrugged "I dont know really I was only on earth as a Transformers for 2 hours." Skywarp sent sympathy over the link and my anger flared as my red optics began to go deeper red at the thought of Mikaela. "Listen, we will continue to ask you the same question over and over until you answer" Prowl said Exasperated and I sighed "All I know is that I got something of each seekers have except the coneheads." Optimus smiled a little and he told me "I want to see all of your abilities and the Arielbots will be with you so if you do something they will attack you" I shook my helm okay.

* * *

Woo the Decepticons got their Afts burnt and will she be Arielbot for good if she shows her actual powers? or will she be a Seeker? Find out next time :D


	6. God dang Screamer

Halfway there

A/N: IM BAACK :) I am updating this because I got a review and I want to give everyone a Christmas Present :P

Reviews:

Malevolent-Maiden: I didnt update it for a while because I got no reviews...And thanks! I dont know but I think she will be with the seekers unless the plot bunnies and no reviews started happening again :P

* * *

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
_I will fight till forever! (make it right)_  
_Whenever you knock me down,_  
_I will not stay on the ground  
-Never Say Never by Justin Bieber-_

_

* * *

_Slipstream's P.O.V

"I dont know" I said in a confused way and continued to tell them "I just woke up and escaped." The tallest bot motioned to the other bots and I went with them to a giant dome like Structure and they said show us what can you do. I just flew around and shown them what I could do which included warping, making powerful booms, and being very fast and agile.

"We cant let the Decepticons get her back or else what the humans would say We're Screwed by a million times" Prowl said while I was talking to Sam and he answering my questions about how he tried to kill Megatron and how the Autobots are being hunted by the Decepticons. I frowned at finding that Sam married Mikaela.

I bit back the urge to shoot the wall with my rifle and pistol at the same time. All the sudden there was a big boom and we saw the 'mighty' Megatron and his well stupid second in command. "Optimus give us back Slipstream!" Megatron demanded and I thought 'Whats with Megatron and me god hes like a stalker'. I let out a snicker at the thought of Megatron being my stalker.

The other two seekers weren't behind Megatron and Starscream which I narrowed my optics at the two. Prowl must have noticed the two other seekers gone and Optimus was trying to not start a fight while I heard Mudflap and Skids were going FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT repeatedly. (Yes I had to add them since they are a part of the francise now)

I walked over to the twins and punched them in the face and muttered "Gawd shut the fuck up no one likes you" and walked over to Prowl. I saw Starscream narrow his optics at me and have a scowl on his ugly face plate. "Awe Screamer you angry because you got a boo boo?" I said in a cooing voice.

Starscream growled and Megatron just looked at me and I said "Dont be looking at me. I'm not god." He kept looking at me and I said again "Look at Optimus he's talking to you, Thats so rude if I was your mama I would slap you up across the face." Starscream stepped forward and I immediatly brought out my gun and held it against his helm threatening to pull the trigger if he takes one more step towards me.

"I said look at Optimus he's talking to you!" I practically growled out and he smirked "You can't kill a trine member because you will die if you do" I thrust my gun harder into his head. "Ratchet! Tell me it isnt true!" I heard Ratchet sigh and he replied "Its true if I were you I wouldn't blow his head off" My red optics grew darker and darker.

"You just have a way out screamer but I will not ever acknowledge you in the field of battle you are mine and mine alone jack ass." I muttered to Starscream and he screeched and yelled at me in cybertronian that made the bots wince and I just had a look of confusion since I didn't know Cybertronian.

* * *

Well how is this chappy? REVIEWWW :D


End file.
